


These three little words

by cadesaby19



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 07:07:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9310598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadesaby19/pseuds/cadesaby19
Summary: Laying there, watching the sunset - and also waiting for the bomb in the opposite building to explode- James Moriarty felt loved for the first time in his life.





	

Laying there, watching the sunset -and also waiting for the bomb in the opposite building to explode- James Moriarty felt loved for the first time in his life. 

Sebastians arms were wrapped lazily around him, singing along with something on the radio. Only Sebastian Moran would have turned a typical explosion into a romantic date. Jim appreciated the thought.

They were laying together on an old picnic blanket, streched out on a dirty roof top. There were a few guns skattered around but they were mostly neglected. Seb had even bought him roses. He´d glared at him but they were still in their vases and not many feet below, with pedestrians trampling on the petals and shattered  glass. James thought he might be a little bit drunk and he´d only had one glass of champagne. Granted, he had lied to Sherlock Holmes when he had said he only had one weakness. 

He got drunk extremly easily. Seb exploites that weakness sometimes but Jim trusted him. He had tried to built up an alcohol tolerane for him but it hadn´t gone well and James had woken up with a sore ass, a massive headache, marks that looked suspiciously like they came from handcuffs and no memories of the night before. He was forced to let his imagination make scenarios for him, which wasn´t as fun as the real thing. Whenever he asked Sebastian though, he was ignored.

"James"

He was nudged gently and he looked up, his brown eyes meeting his snipers cool......could he even call him that anymore? He was so much more than James´sniper......cool blue ones. Eyes. James shook his head, as if to clear his thoughts. He always managed to get incredibly distracetd and rambly when he was thinking about Seb. Huh, another weakness, not good.

"Hmm?"

"The building´s been gone for half an hour now sweety"

James growled at the use of the term, but Sebastian simply shoved him lightly, continuing to sleep.

"Do you want me to hold you all night or would you rather go home, because I can assure you the bed is much more comfortable"

"Oh.....yeah"

James turned around quickly, before he could change his mind, wrapping his arms around the other mans waist, burying his face in his chest, cheeks flaming. He could feel Seb tensing, unsure of how to respond, and almost jerked away, but a reassuring hand was placed low on his back.

"I got you"

Three words that meant the world to James.

Three words that were running through his head a few years later when he thanked Sherlock Holmes.

 

Another three words were then pounding through his head.

 

"Not anymore, Seb"

**Author's Note:**

> I found this little thing in a notebook from 2 years ago and wow I didn´t know I had this anymore.


End file.
